


单恋（片段）

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!, 静临
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao
Kudos: 18





	单恋（片段）

车内的空间有限，他的双腿只得曲起来，从而缠绕在我的腰上，我将手伸到他身体的下方，将他的腰微微地托了起来。他似乎自己在来之前做过准备，手指比想象中的要更容易进入，里面有一些黏滑液体的残余，可能是扩张时用的润滑液，正这么想着，他从外套的口袋里取出了一只很小的便携型润滑剂，将它扔给了我。

【抱歉啊。】

我跟他说道。

【我以为这趟出来只是办正事，所以身边没有带保险套。】

其实这是谎言，我平时也不怎么爱带，我常去的那几家夜总会，女人们总是自备保险套，我这么说，只是随口的敷衍罢了，无论做不做得成，我都没有损失。

【没关系，那样正好。】

他回答了我。

于是我没有戴套就进入了他，里面很紧，在舒服程度上肯定无法与女人相比，但他的年轻和漂亮的长相弥补了这一点，他在那时还没有学会太多技巧，因此我们之间第一次做都是我在引导他，但他的那副略带青涩的模样也别有一番情趣，见惯了妩媚女人轻车熟路的我，有那么一瞬间确确实实完全地沉迷在他白皙柔韧的肉体里了。他没有射出来，我不知道他有没有高潮，至少在我的判断上来看是没有，但他又似乎很享受，这使我感到困惑，不过仰躺在座椅上的他一直用胳膊挡住眼睛，仿佛在惧怕窗外射进来的光，具体怎么样我也不完全了解，原本就是他莫名其妙地邀请我，我只要自己满足就好了。我从他的身体里退了出来，出于他才刚成年的缘故，我将精液射在了外面。

【射在里面也没关系，四木先生。】

他还在余韵里喘息着，声音微弱地说道。

对于他的这种听凭我摆布的态度，我反而产生了一丝奇怪的愧疚，仿佛他还只是个单纯的孩子，我却玷污了这份纯洁一般——我没打算讲假话，当时的他确实让我有这种愧疚。为了使这份愧疚消散，我打算用手替他也解决出来，但他没有留下机会让我这么做，他在我结束之后恢复了一小会儿，便坐起身体，开始整理衣物，体液和润滑液体沾在了他垫在底下的外套内里，他也全当做没看见。

【以后也请多关照~】

他说完这句话后没多久便下车离开了，在井筒回来之前，我扫了一眼车内方才发生过一场情事的地方，发现除了性爱留下的动物一般的气味和扔进车载垃圾桶里的纸巾以外，别的几乎什么也没改变。在做情人这方面，他似乎会相当合格。可能是因为这个，又或者是他让我尝到了教导‘新人’的乐趣吧，我在后来又和他鬼使神差地做了几次，渐渐成了长期情人的关系。

【四木先生就像是我的老师一样。】

用我教的方法摆动腰肢，并从中获得了乐趣的年轻情报屋说道。我享受着他的主动，悠然地抽着烟，哼笑了一声，如果这张狡猾的嘴里吐出的话我都信，我恐怕早就落入他的圈套了。

【别说傻话了，你原本就是个爱超前完成学业的学生，就算我不教，你也会全都学到手，不是吗？】

由于衔着烟，我又在享受骑乘的过程中，说话的声音很模糊，近来又因为年岁渐增，逐渐透出一种混浊不堪的沙哑音质。他凑过来，取走我口中的那支烟，试着吻了吻我，但很快他就停止了，像小孩子一样咯咯轻笑着，靠在我脸颊边，在性爱的上下起伏中，低声叫我‘老师、老师’，他故意摆出这副纯真的姿态，一方面是为了增加情趣，一方面，想必也是为了讥嘲我吧。在我面前，他就是个彻头彻尾的狡猾孩子，既任性又美丽。

不同的人有着不同的做爱姿态，尽管夜总会的女人在接受过培训之后或许大同小异，平常人还是会各有特点，对我来说，临也的特点就是懂事方便，以及显得慵懒且浸润着情欲的那份心不在焉，他很多时候都给人以这种印象，躺在床单上的时候，偶尔眼睛会望向别处，仿佛心思早已飞到了外面的某个地方，但为此而报复似地用力挺入时，他又能严密无缝地配合，久而久之，我以为他就是这样的习惯。现在，我已经明白了，他在那些时候，通常是想到了某个人的身影。


End file.
